Reflection
by Mistake-kun
Summary: Sometimes it feels like I'm just looking at a reflection in a mirror. You're on one side while I'm on the other. Kaoru drabble.


Disclaimer- If it was mind, there would be major twin lovins'

Warnings- Hikaru x Haruhi, lol...okay, um...not for this story I think. OOCness, my bad ability of staying on one thing, and yeah. This was not checked for spelling or anything, so I apologize for mistakes and stuff.

Pairings- HxH, and a one sided Hikaoru.

* * *

Sometimes it feels like I'm just looking at a reflection in a mirror. I'm on one side and you're on the other. Everyday I sit and just watch you while you laugh with everyone, smile with them...create happy memories without me there. Everyday the glass cracks a little bit more. I wonder if it will break soon? 

**Crack.**

I'm inside right now, you're outside. Just like a reflection in a mirror, one's kept hidden, in a world of mimicry, while the other leads the life on the outside, making each step their own step.

She's probably out there with you also.

**Crack.**

Heck, I know she's with you, you two left the school together, not even bothering to ask if I wanted to come along to tag along and be the third wheel. Of course I would have said no, but couldn't you have saved our bond from coming one step closer to that line, to save this mirror world of mine from shattering around me?

**Crack.**

It's quiet in this room. I've grown used to it, but a mute reflection can only stand so much silence, I can only stand being deaf to your words for so long.

'Let's go out.' Relfections don't hear anything...'On a date, how does it sound?'

Reflections don't hear. They don't. They don't. They can't!

'Why should I?' Don't think about it.

'Come on Haruhi! I'll get you something good to eat!' He wouldn't say that...he wouldn't.

**Crack.**

'Why do you want to go out with me?' she had stared boredly at you, but you seemed to be expecting that because you smirked and leaned over her.

'Because I like you.'

**Crack.**

Tears burned my eyes that I hastily whiped away. You told her with such ease that it amazes me, with such truthful eyes that it makes me hate myself for being stuck behind this glass, in a world of only me, of a world that doesn't have you.

'...Fine, but I have to be home by nine, I have to study for Monday's test.' I saw the light smile on her face as the two of you walked out hand in hand, a smile that I had once had.

All of my strength had left me during that little scene, and I found myself sinking to the floor.

**Crack.**

Everything...it was us before...only the two of us, both on one side of the mirror.

**Crack.**

But I guess that that would have been impossible, someone has to be on the other side of the mirror to create the reflection.

**Crack.**

'I seriously meant what I said Haruhi...'

One step away. The reflection becomes smaller.

**Crack.**

'I think that...'

Another step. Another crack.

**Crack.**

**Crack.**

'Haruhi I...'

Please don't, I don't want to be stuck in this world forever, please come back Hikaru.

**Crack.**

"I love you."

_**Shatter.**_

And my world is gone. There's no longer you to stand infront of the mirror so I can be there, too many steps have been taken away and now I'm gone. The mirror has shattered and so has my world. You walked away and because I'm your reflection, I'll have to walk the other way. There are too many glass shards to pick up. I'm broken now, and no one can fix that.

My heart is that mirror. _It's shattered._

My tears are those shards._ Too many.  
_

My love will be placed wherever the shards go next._ Abondoned, ignored.  
_

* * *

A vanity stood in the middle of the empty room, it's dark stained wood chipped and worn, dusty from years of not being touched. The golden knobs were now turning silver in spots, signifying that it had once been used. Shattered glass pieces came from the broken mirror, littering the small masterpiece, along with the red velvet chair that was pulled out and the wood floor. 

The room remained empty. There was nothing there anymore, just a ruined vanity and a broken boy sobbing in the corner.

* * *

Yep, that's it. 

Please read and review!


End file.
